Welcome to Wonderland
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: It was suppose to be an average day, or it was. After waking up, Jill finds herself in a storybook-like place. With the help of a friend, will she be able to go home? JillxChris later on. Pre-mansion incident
1. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not onw the characters of Resident Evil.**

**A/N: Yes, another Resident Evil story. This one is kind of a fantasy one based off a storybook and Jill just so happens to be whicked away to this enchanted world. There will be eventual JillxChris. I'm sorry, I just hink that couple is so cute! Oh, this is pre-mansion incident. Enjoy and eview please. ^^ Please no flames.**

* * *

**_Welcome to Wonderland…_**

**_Chapter One: What Just Happened?_**

* * *

"What a sleep…" Jill yawned as she sat up in her bed. She stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes as the light of the sun shone through her window and hit her face. "I haven't slept like that in ages!"

Jill looked out the window and smiled. It was such a lovely day outside, too bad she would have to spend the entire day out in some office that had no running air condition. Brad and Joseph were playing a game of catch in the S.T.A.R.S. office and accidently broke the air conditioner. Wesker told the team that thanks to Brad Joseph's stupid deed, they weren't going to replace the A/C unit till the next summer. The sad part was that it was only the middle of June so that means a complete summer of no air conditioning.

Jill yawned once more and jumped out of bed. She walked to the bathroom of her apartment and got ready for works. She pulled on her clothes, straightened the front part of her hair, and put on a natural shade of make up. After that, she walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by the deep meow of a cat. A large black cat with white hind paws trotted over to her and began rubbing his head against her leg. Jill smiled down at the cat and picked the hefty cat up.

"Oh, good morning Boots," Jill greeted cheerfully to the cat. Boots was a cat that Jill rescued during a mission before she joined S.T.A.R.S. She found the then small kitten alone in an ally and brought him home with her. The two quickly became attached to each other and provided her good company after hard days at work. Now, Boots was a very large cat rounding out to about sixteen pounds and could easily intimidate a small dog.

"Will you be a good boy today?" She asked the cat as she scratched behind his ear. Boots looked at her, meowed, and then turned on his purr engine. Jill chuckled at her cat and set him down on the ground. "Alright, since I fed you last night…I'm sure you'll be good till I got home."

Boots meowed sassily at her and trotted away to the couch. Jill rolled her eyes jokingly at the cat. "Sometimes, I swear you have the personality of a human." Boots meowed at her one last time, jumped onto the couch, curled up into a large black ball and fell asleep.

Jill giggled and walked to the door. "Goodbye, sassy cat," she said as she opened and stepped out of the door. She shut the door behind her and looked behind her. Her expression changed from cheerful to an expression of shock.

She expected to be in the hallway of the apartment complex. Instead, she was in some forest filled with a mixture of pine and other trees. Jill ran a hand through her hair.

"Um…where the hell am I?" she asked herself.

She turned around to see if her apartment door was at least still normal. Unfortunately, it hadn't. Now, it was the front door of a gingerbread house. Jill's jaw dropped at the sight of her "apartment". She opened the door and looked inside.

The inside now seemed like it came from the story "Hansel and Gretel". It reminded her of the one witch who would fatten up the children and eat them from the story. She didn't see anything belonged to her and Boots wasn't in there anymore.

"Seriously! What the hell is going on!?" Jill shouted, now very furious. "Who ever is doing this better stop or else I'm going to kick someone's ass!"

"You're kind of a loud lady aren't you, miss?" A voice asked. The voice belonged to a man, someone…familiar.

Jill wiped around and glared. "Who is it?" she growled. "Answer me!"

"All right!" the voice said again. "You don't have to be so loud, miss."

Then, a man walked out from behind a tree. He looked about Jill's age, maybe a little older. He had on a green tuxedo with a matching top hat. His hair was dark and Jill could see a little bit of spike going on under the hat. In his right hand was a cane. As he walked closer to her, Jill realized who this man was.

"Chris?" She asked. "Is that you?"

Chris smiled cutely at her, like a little boy would. "Yes. How did you know, miss?"


	2. Reintroductions

**_

* * *

_**

Welcome to Wonderland…

**_Chapter Two: Reintroductions_**

* * *

"How did you know who I am, miss?" Chris asked with his head cocked like a little puppy. "I'm sure we've never met before."

"C'mon Chris!" Jill said walking up to him. "You know me. We're partners remember?"

Chris placed a finger on his chin and looked up at the sky like he was thinking. Then he looked at Jill and smiled the little boy smile at her. "Nope! I don't think we've ever met, miss."

Jill sighed with heavy frustration in her voice. She placed a hand on her forehead and looked at Chris. "So…what do you want?" she asked him.

"Well…I'm part of the welcoming committee I guess," Chris answered, kicking at the ground a little. "You're house just appeared out of nowhere and I thought that I might just say hello, miss."

_Okay…He can stop calling me 'miss'…_

Jill took a deep breath and took her hand off of her head. "Alright…Let's get this straight, I'm not from here nor do I wish I was here. I was just going to work in the world I was from and then I walked through the door and I find myself in this weird place. Then you walked out from behind the tree and start doing this 'Hiya miss!' crap."

"I wouldn't have to call you 'miss' if I knew your name, miss," Chris pointed out.

Jill narrowed her eyes at him. _Who the hell is this guy? He's not the Chris I know. Am I going crazy?_

Jill shook her head. "Okay then…can you tell how to get the hell out of here then at least?"

Chris smiled at her. "Yes I can!"

"Great! How about you tell me how then," Jill said.

"I would…but I can't, miss," Chris chuckled. Then he stopped and looked at her, his eyes wondering her body until they reached her face. "Unless you-"

"Hell no to that!" Jill shouted at him, punching him hard in the arm.

Chris rubbed his arm and smiled reassuringly at her. "I was only kidding with you, miss. I'll tell you, only if you help my friend. You see, we have an evil Goblin King who had a little bit too much fun casting spells and my friend accidently got hit by one of his magic bolts."

Jill raised a brow at him. "Um…I think I'll pass on that, but thanks for the offer. I think I'll look for a way myself."

Jill waved good-bye at him and began walking into the woods.

"I wouldn't go through the forest alone, miss!" Chris shouted after her, making her stop so she could here what he was saying. "Especially if you have no idea where you are going. There are monster out there!"

Jill looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine. It was nice meeting you, bye!"

Jill walked deeper into the woods and she couldn't see "Chris" anymore. She looked around at her surroundings. The forest definitely seemed to get denser as she wandered through it. It felt creepy in this part of the forest in a since. That was when she stumbled across a large den made of brush and grass. The size of the den was bigger than her apartment and looked to be about the size of a house.

"Alright…" Jill said looking at the den. "This place just gets weirder with each passing minute.

Jill walked to the entrance of the den. She looked inside but as she did, the stench of an animal flooded over her. She backed off and plugged her nose.

_That was disgusting…it smelled like a stinking pig or some kind of farm animal._

Jill turned around to walk away from the den. But when she turned around, her eyes met the large nose that belonged to a pig. Jill looked up and noticed at that she was looking at a large black boar that was about as big as the den behind her. The boar's eyes were glaring down at her.

"What do you think you are doing little girl?" The boar asked. The voice of the boar sounded familiar. Then Jill realized who the giant pig might be.

"Forest? Forest Speyer?" She asked the boar. "It's me Jill!"

"How the hell do you know my name and why the hell do I care about yours?!" Forest shouted.

_What's wrong with this place?!_

"C'mon Forest," Jill smiled, placing a hand on his snout. She then began pulling at his snout, making him squeal in pain. "This isn't funny. Now come out of that pig costume and-Crap this is real!"

"How dare you?!...Touching me like I'm...I'm…a pet!!!" Forest shouted.

Jill smiled innocently at the boar Forest and patted his nose.

"I'm going to kill you, runt!" Forest squealed.

Jill waved at him and ran back the way see came as fast as she could, screaming as she ran. Then, she came back to where see started. She leaned against a tree and tried to regain her breath. She looked up and saw Chris standing next to the gingerbread house. He looked like he was eating it or something.

"You know, miss," Chris said. "Your house tastes pretty good."

"Quit eating my house!" Jill shouted. Chris raised a brow and smiled mischievously at her. "I mean-That's not my house. Do what you want to it."

Chris laughed. "So…how did it go, miss?"

"Besides getting almost killed by a giant boar that I thought was one of my friends, pretty good," Jill replied with a fake smile.

"You know…it'll be a lot easier if you just follow me, miss," Chris said as he walked up to her. "All you have to do is help my friend."

Jill rolled her eyes. Basically, she had no other choice and right now, she didn't feel like trying to get in anymore trouble in this weird place.

Jill sighed and looked at Chris. "I guess so. On one condition…you stop calling me miss."

"Alright," Chris said with a smile. "Now tell me your name."

"My name is Jill," Jill said to Chris, kind of annoyed that she had to reintroduce herself to him.

"Hi Jill," Chris said, reaching out a hand for her to shake. Jill took his hand and shook it. "You have a nice name."

"Um…thanks," Jill said politely.

"Okay, now we can get going," Chris said with a smile. "Are you ready Jill?"

Jill shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Alright! Let's go!" Chris said cheerfully.

He took her by the wrist and led her through the forest, a different and not as dense way. Now, the journey through the storybook land had begun.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you guys like it. ^^ Please review and no flames.

**Next Chapter: Richard, the Rodent Prince.**


	3. Richard The Rodent Prince

**_Welcome to Wonderland_**

**_Chapter Three: Richard, the Rodent Prince_**

* * *

Even though it was still early in the morning, the temperature of the forest already felt like seventy-five degrees out. Jill followed behind Chris though the forest. As they walked through, the trees seemed to begin to thin out.

Jill looked at Chris. _What the hell_, Jill thought. _He might look like Chris and seems to act like the Chris I know; he's different in a way. I'll ask him._

"Um…Chris," Jill spoke up.

"Huh? What is it Jill?" Chris asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I have a question for you. Is this Raccoon Forest or somewhere close to it?"

"Raccoon Forest?" Chris repeated. He broke out into laughter. "What a funny name! You're a funny lady! I'm sorry, Jill, but no. This is no 'Raccoon Forest'."

Jill narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay…is a town named Raccoon City near here then?"

Chris laughed again. "What's up with the funny named places of which you speak?! I'm sorry, again. There is no such thing near here."

Jill was glaring at him now. _This guy is beginning to piss me off now…But he's the only one who can help me get home._

Jill sighed and brushed back her hair from her face. "So…who is this guy you want me to help you with?"

"Well…when the Goblin King went on a rampage, he turned my friend into, well…something. Anyway, just wait till you see him."

Jill looked at him with a brow raised but decided not to question. She followed after Chris silent the rest of the way. A while later, the duo walked out of the forest and entered a small clearing. There was a beach at the end and a body of water next to that. In the distance, there was a large white castle sitting on a tall hill.

Chris walked over to the beach and smiled at Jill, who was still at the entrance of the clearing. "C'mon, Jill! Are you coming to meet my friend?"

_Don't be shock if it's a dead fish….Don't be shocked if it's a dead fish…_

"Okay," Jill muttered as she walked over to stand next to Chris.

Chris jumped down off the bank and landed on the sand of the beach. He held up a hand to Jill. "Let me help you," he said with a smile.

Jill looked at his hand and then at his smiling face. "Don't worry Jill. I won't bite." Jill smiled uncertainly and took his hand. Chris helped her down off of the bank and onto the sand.

"Alright!" Chris said cheerfully. "Now…my friend is on a log or he should be at least…"

"At least?" Jill questioned.

"That was the last place I put him," Chris said, flashing a quick smile at her. Jill gave him a timid, kind of sarcastic, smile in return.

Chris looked over his shoulder and spotted a piece of driftwood. The driftwood was large and looked like it was there for a while now. Chris grinned and walked over to it. Jill looked at him and shrugged before following him. Chris stopped at the front of it and knocked on the driftwood.

"Oh Richard! Are you there?"

Jill eyes widened and she had a slight smile on her face. "Richard? Did you say Richard?!" She asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, that's what I said right?" Chris asked, scratching his forehead and looking a little worried.

"Yes you said that!"

"Okay, good." He turned his attention back to the log. "Richard! It's me Chris."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" A voice that sounded like Richard shouted. "I heard you the first time, Chris. I'm coming right now!"

Chris looked at Jill and smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry. He can be like this sometimes."

"It's alright," Jill said politely. _As long as it's someone who might have a clue of what the hell is going, I don't give a crap._

Then, a little mouse scurried up the side of the large piece of driftwood and sat on the edge to look at Jill and Chris. The mouse was larger than a normal mouse, but not as huge as a sewer rat. He had a cute little face with a small crown on top of his head.

"Yo! What's up Chris?" The mouse said to the two.

_You have got to be kidding me…._

"Richard…is that you?" Jill asked the mouse, confused as ever.

The mouse looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "Have we met before?"

"Oh. My. God…" Jill muttered. "What the hell happened to you?! Why the hell are you a mouse?!"

Richard stood perfectly still as Jill shouted at him. When she finished, Richard looked at Chris and asked, "Is she your girlfriend or something? She's kind of cute…"

Chris blushed a little at Richard's remark, as well as Jill.

"No, no…she's just a friend," Chris mumbled.

"**GIRLFRIEND?!**" Jill shrieked. "Richard! It's me Jill! Don't you recognize me?!?!"

Richard scanned her once more for a long time. Then, he responded, "Sorry, ma'am. I've never seen you before."

Jill's jaw dropped. _You're joking. What the hell is this place?! Oh…never mind. Let's just see what "Richard" wants._

"Jill, this was the friend I wanted you to meet, Richard…but it seems you already know is name," Chris said to her.

"Is she a witch or something?" Richard asks, beginning to get a little nervous. "Because, witches know stuff like that…"

"I am not a witch," Jill growled.

"You sure are acting like one…" Richard muttered under his breath.

"Anyway!" Chris said breaking into the conversation. "Jill, I need your help to turn Richard back to his normal form and out of this mouse form."

"And if I do this, you'll show me a way out of this place?" Jill asked.

Chris smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Just see what you could do to help my friend, but please don't kill him."

"Um…I'll see what I can do," Jill said as she walked closer to the log. She bent down to get a closer look at Richard the mouse.

_My god…how the hell are you going to do this Valentine?_

Jill picked up Richard by the scruff of his neck with two fingers. He let out a small squeal and began kicking his legs furiously.

"What the hell are you doing lady?!" Richard squealed.

"Oh calm down," Jill said. She smirked evilly at him. "If you don't, I'll find a nice snake who will be willing to eat a mouse like you."

Richard's eyes immediately widened at the word 'snake' and he quickly stopped flailing about. Jill smiled triumphantly and looked at Richard more closely.

"Well…are you onto something?" Richard asked.

Jill set him down and placed her hands on her hips. She smiled and said, "I have no freakin' idea how to help you."

"Hold on a sec!" Chris said holding up his hands. "I just remembered something that happened not to long ago that happened just like this. About a week ago, there was a guy who got turned into a frog. A lady kissed him and he turned back to normal."

Jill looked at Chris, her eye twitching irately. "You mean I have to…No. HELL NO!"

"Okay then," Chris shrugged. A sneaky smile came across his face. "Then I won't help you get out of here."

Jill clenched her fist and growled fiercely. She looked at Richard, picked him up by the scruff again and looked angrily at him.

"Pucker up, mouse boy," Jill said coldly before kissing the mouse on the nose.

Five seconds later, Richard began to glow brightly. Jill dropped him onto the sand and began cleaning her tongue. _I can't believe I just did that!_

She looked down at Richard. He was now human again. He was in a tuxedo, kind of like Chris but Richard's was an obnoxious bright orange color. He had on the tiny crown still on his head. He was sleeping on the sand of the beach.

Chris walked up to Jill and hugged her. "You did it! You saved my friend."

_Yeah…at the expense of kissing him…Bleh._

"Um…it's no problem," Jill mumbled. "Now are you going to help me?"

Chris backed off from her and smiled. "Yes, ma'am. My services are now for you!" He added a little bow at the end.

Jill smiled slightly back at him. "Great…what do we do?"

"That! I don't know," Chris said innocently.

"What? You don't know?" Jill asked, her rage building up inside of her.

""Yeah, but I know where we have to go," Chris reassured her, calming her down a little bit. "We have to go the Goblin King's castle." He pointed at the castle that was visible from where they were. "He lives in that castle."

"Okay then. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Chris nodded and he walked down the beach to another entrance that went through the forest. "This path will take us to the castle."

Jill nodded at him and followed her. Chris looked back at the beach that was disappearing as they walked on, and then looked at Jill. "Jill, are you sure you're not a witch? I mean, you seem to know everyone's name without even meeting them."

Jill smiled mischievously. "Yeah, I'm the scariest witch of all. The kind of witch that screams a lot."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ I want to wish a thank you to all of you who reviewed this story. You guys are awesome! Stay tuned for the next one. :D**

**Next Chapter: Two Bugs on a Log**


	4. Two Bugs on a Log

**A/N: Just a little warning in this chapter, the word "bitch" is used kind of a lot in this chapter. So if your overly offended by that word, I am terribly sorry. Please enjoy this chapter! ^^ And please review.**

**_

* * *

_**

Welcome to Wonderland

**_Chapter Four: Two Bugs on a Log_**

* * *

Chris and Jill walked through the forest again after the encounter with Richard, the "Mouse Prince" Jill dubbed him because of his small crown. It was about noon now and they were nowhere near the castle of the Goblin King. The air had become hot and dry and not a cloud was in the sky. The shade from the trees didn't seem to help at all. Jill began trailing behind Chris, losing her steam while Chris still seemed he could go on for miles.

Chris looked behind him and saw that Jill was getting tired. He stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Um…Jill, do you want me to carry you or something?"

Jill waved at him and flashed a weary smile. "No…I'm fine. Lets keep going."

"You look tired…are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but can we take a break?"

"See? I you're tired," Chris said walking up to her. He smiled mischievously at her. "Admit it Jill…"

"Never!" Jill hissed. "I am fine…I can go on for another ten miles if I have to!"

"Well…if you say so," Chris said, scratching his chin with one finger. "That's probably the distance we have to go till we get to the castle's entrance. Then we have to travel through all of those halls in the castle just to get to the throne room of the Goblin King."

Jill's jaw dropped. "Ten miles?! I swear we've already walked like about five miles since we left that gingerbread house!"

"Temper, Miss Jill…" Chris said raising an eyebrow. "You look like you're about ready to fall over. I'll carry you till we get to a place were we could rest. Right now, I'm not sure you'll want to be out in the open. I mean…there _IS_ a rogue bear out who is preying on unsuspecting people. There is also a witch who has the face of a child instead of an ugly face that you would expect to see, that is roaming about."

"A rogue bear and a witch?" Jill repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "He was part of the circus and was a performing bear who could juggle. One day, the circus was about to go perform for the Goblin King. When they were in the woods, a few hundred feet from the castle's entrance, the bear freaked out and attacked his trainer. After that, he wandered into the forest and began attacking people. As for the witch, I don't know much about her. But she lives in some castle that is guarded by a terrible dog."

Jill looked at him, completely dumbfounded by his story. She definitely didn't want to deal with any bears or real witches. She just wanted to get back home and be with the real Chris and her cat Boots.

"But don't worry," He said cheerfully. "I'm sure we won't see them. The chances are slim to none. This forest is huge and it'll take weeks just to venture it all of it."

Jill breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God I probably won't deal with them._

"Alright," Jill said, beginning to walk on again. "Let's go."

She began to stumble a little as she walked. Chris walked right up to her side and looked t her.

"Jill, just let me carry you. You look like you're going to fall over from exhaustion any minute."

"Chris…I'm fine."

"Jill…I insist."

"No Chris. I'm fine…" What the hell is his problem? I'm fine! Just a little tired.

Then, Jill collapsed onto her knees. Chris crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her sternly.

"Jill…I'll carry you and you'll be fine."

Jill looked at his face for any falter, but he seemed serious. Jill, knowing that she was defeated, sighed. "Fine. Only if you shut up about carrying me and you don't touch anything that you shouldn't be touching…and I mean it."

Chris smiled triumphantly at her. "You have my word, Mi Lady."

He placed one of his hands around her back and the other under her legs and picked her up bridal style. Jill wrapped her arms around his neck and his scent caught her. He smelled just like the real Chris did. Even though this Chris was in a weird green tuxedo and top hat and didn't even act like him, this was Chris in a sense.

Chris walked in the forest with Jill still in his arms. He didn't seem to be showing any signs of stress by carrying the woman. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. _What a day this has been so far…Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up once I open my eyes…_

"Hey Jill…" Chris said comfortingly as he looked down at her in his arms. "You awake?"

She opened one of her eyes to look up at him. "Yeah…what is it?"

"We're almost at a resting place. I'll drop you off at this log that's coming up and I'll go get you some water from the river. That sounds okay, right?"

"Uh-huh," Jill mumbled. "Thanks Chris."

"You're welcome," he answered.

Jill closed her eyes once again and seemed to be falling asleep. Chris smiled a little and looked down at her. He came into a very small clearing that had a large log lying in the middle of it. The log had tiny colorful mushrooms growing off of its top surface. Chris walked up to the log and knelt down, slowly and carefully putting the now sleeping Jill onto the ground. She rested her head on the log while her body was on the tall green grass that was near the log. Chris brushed back a piece of her hair from her face and ran off back into the woods to look for the river.

Meanwhile, Jill slept on the log. She rolled over onto her left side.

"Geez…What's up with people leaving their stuff on my house," A small voice grumbled. "This is my log!"

"You mean our log, dumbass," A different voice grumbled.

Jill opened one of her eyes at the sound of the voices. Both of them sounded familiar. The first voice sounded like Brad's and the second one sounded like Edward's voice. Then, she heard them continue their argument.

"No, this is my log!" Brad's voice shouted. "You re simply just renting it from me."

"You got it all wrong," Edward's voice shouted back. "This is my log! I was the one who found it first. You just think you live here and you steal the mushrooms from me!"

_M-mushrooms??? Oh my god, where the hell did Chris leave me?_

Jill rolled onto her right side and opened both her eyes. _Oh. My. God_.

When she opened her eyes, Jill was shocked to see two hairy caterpillars standing next to several very colorful mushrooms that looked like something you'd see if you were high on drugs or something. The caterpillars had different colors, one was a dark blue color and the other was a dark green. Both of them had huge, almost cartoon-like eyes. They looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, lady?" The blue caterpillar asked in an angry tone. The caterpillar's voice seemed to sound like Brad's. "This is my log!"

"For the last time Brad," The green caterpillar said to the blue caterpillar. "This is my log and you are just staying here because I'm too kind of a soul to kick you out into the streets."

"Ed…I'm going to put the beat down on you if you say the words 'This is my log' one more time!" Brad shouted.

Yep…definitely no doubt that it's those two.

"Um…Brad and Edward," Jill spoke up, trying to sound polite. "Do you know where Chris is?"

"Buzz off!" The two of them yelled at her before going back to their argument.

That was the last straw for Jill. There was no chance in hell that two little bugs were going to tell her what to do. She slammed her hand onto the log's surface and glared at the bugs.

"Listen you two," Jill hissed. "I'll squish both of you if you don't shut the hell up and tell me where my friend is."

The two stopped arguing and glared back at Jill. Even though Jill made a pretty strong threat, Brad and Edward weren't going to bow down to her.

"Are you a witch or something?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"More like a bitch if you ask me," Brad muttered.

Jill grabbed the blue caterpillar and glared at him as she held him up in the air.

"What was that you little insect?" Jill shrieked.

"You heard me!" Brad shouted back.

"I dare you to call me that one more time!" Jill challenged.

"Bitch bitch bitchedy BITCH!!!!"

"That's it! I'm going to go find the nearest bird and feed you to it!"

"Yes! Then I get the log to myself," Edward said cheerfully, wiggling his body a little to make it look like he was dancing.

Jill's evil glare caught him too, though. "Oh no…you're going down too!"

"See? You're being a bitch, now," Brad shouted.

"Jill! I'm back." Chris' voice made Jill cheer up automatically as she dropped Brad back onto the log. He muttered the word "bitch" one more time before wiggling over to where Edward was. Chris ran out into the small clearing with a small teacup in his hand.

"I found it lying near the river, so I cleaned it up and filled it with water for you," Chris said as he handed her the cup. He looked down to see the two angry caterpillars. "I see that you met those two bugs."

"What do you mean 'those two bugs'?!" Edward shouted.

"Yeah! She was being a bi-Wait a second…that's my teacup!" Brad shouted.

"No it's not! It's mine!" Edward shouted.

After she quickly chugged down the water from the sup, Jill stood up and glared down at the arguing caterpillars.

"Listen you two," Jill said calmly. "I'll give you back the teacup if you tell us where the Goblin King's castle is."

Brad and Edward immediately quieted down and looked at each other. Then they both looked up at Jill.

"Alright…" Brad muttered. "You're about a mile or less away from there, but-"

"But there is a giant labyrinth in front of the castle that you have to go through before you get near to where the Goblin King lives," Edward interrupted and continued on.

Brad gave Edward an evil glare before continuing on. "He's not a very friendly person so when you get into his throne room, make sure you hide behind a plant vase or something. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jill said. She placed the teacup delicately on the log near the two caterpillars. Brad and Edward climbed into the cup and sat in the bottom of it.

"Let's get going then," Jill said to Chris.

He smiled and nodded at her. The two began to walk on but were stopped by the sound of Brad's voice.

"Hey miss!" Brad shouted. "Sorry I called you a bitch! But you really need to stop acting like one."

Jill smiled a decent, almost polite smile at him. "I'll try my best…" she said through gritted teeth.

Chris and Jill waved their good-byes to Brad and Edward and walked on. Chris walked up to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry they gave you a hard time back there," Chris said quietly. "But you seemed to handle them pretty well."

"Thanks…" Jill said with a smile. "I'm used to handling idiots like them…"


	5. Lions, Tigers, and Barry Oh My!

**_Welcome to Wonderland…_**

**_Chapter Five: Lions, Tigers, and Barry…Oh my!_**

* * *

Chris and Jill walked side by side through the forest with a new kick in their step. Thanks to the information that Brad and Edward had given the two, Jill was getting closer to be able to go home and get far away from this weird, storybook land. But there were some questions that were unanswered that Jill didn't understand. Who the hell was this Goblin King and why was he so important? And why was Chris so bent on helping her out?

Now that she thought about it, she realized that this Chris was really charming and kind of boyish, just like the Chris she knew back in reality. Even though she was only in this weird place for such a little time, this Chris was right by her side and willing to help her out.

"Jill?" Chris asked, breaking Jill's train of thought. "Are you alright?"

Jill looked at Chris for a moment before nodding her head. "Uh-huh. I'm fine, don't worry."

Chris studied her face for a few moments and then smiled at her. "If you say so."

The two walked silently for a few moments. Then Chris looked at Jill.

"I think we're starting to get close to the labyrinth those two were talking about," Chris said. "I mean…the forest is beginning to thin out a lot now and I'm beginning to smell something other than forest."

Now that Chris mentioned it, the trees were really becoming less of a mass and more spaced out. There was still some shade, but the sun was beginning to become more prominent. And she did begin to smell something other than grass, flowers and trees. But the smell wasn't as pleasant and began to smell like a filthy sock that just came out of the boy's locker room after gym class in high school. Probably the goblins, Jill guessed. Hell, the castle was probably roaming with them creepy things since the person who lived in the castle WAS the Goblin King.

"You're probably right," Jill said, shuttering a little at the thought of a goblin. She remembered when she was a little kid and was reading a story about goblins. They were ugly, short, dirty-looking people wearing patchy clothing who had a knack for pissing off people.

"Hey Chris, can I ask you something?" Jill asked.

Chris looked at her and smiled his signature boyish smile. "Yeah, what is it Jill?"

"Have you ever met the Goblin King?"

Chris' eyes and his face faltered a little at her question. Then, he instantly perked up and answered. "Yeah, once. He was kind of a jerk, that's for sure, and I was glad to get out of there."

"Did he do something that pissed you off or something?"

"Yeah…something like that."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Chris sighed and then looked down at the ground. He smiled a little shyly and played with his thumbs. "Well, I'm sure you're not exactly into hearing me babble about it. I mean, it's kind of a boring story."

"No! I want to hear it!" Jill protested. "I won't think it's boring. I promise."

Chris looked up at her face. Jill sighed and brushed her short brown hair out of her face.

"What do you want me to do to make you tell me?" Jill asked sheepishly.

A sly smile appeared on Chris' face at the question. "Well…you can give me a kiss, not on the cheek! On the lips."

Jill looked at him with a brow-raised expression on her face. Then she turned her head away from his, a small blush appearing on her face.

_"Well…uh, you see…I guess, ahem, that I'll be fine without an answer,"_ She mumbled.

Chris' smiled widened into a sly grin. "Are you afraid to kiss me or something?"

Jill looked at him, her face reddening even more. "No!"

"Admit it Jill!" Chris said. "Do I frighten you or something?"

_What's wrong with me?! Now I'm acting like a freaking teenager! Pull it together Valentine…_

"No you don't!" Jill shouted back, her voice trembling a little.

"Then why don't you just do it?" Chris said in a devious tone. He was having too much fun pulling her leg. And she looked really cute when she's embarrassed. "Prove it to me Jilly Bean."

_He's not going to stop until you do it…Just pucker up and get it over with. Think of it this way! He's not the real Chris, he's not real partner so you won't have any repercussions afterward._

Jill gulped and got closer to Chris, closer than she already was. She puckered up her lips and Chris did the same. The two inching closer…and _closer…and closer_, so close that both of their lips almost touched each other-

A mighty roar boomed out, interrupting the two from what they were about to do. The roar was so sudden; Jill screamed at the sound and jumped into Chris' arms.

"What the hell was that?" Jill said quietly.

"I think it was a bear," Chris said in the same quiet tone.

"A bear?" Jill's voice dropped to a whisper. "You mean…it might be the bear that escaped from the circus?"

"It might be," Chris said. "All the other bears are usually friendly and don't roar like that. Remember when I told you that the circus bear went on a rampage and became feral? That was a feral roar. So that must mean-"

"You can't be serious…" Jill muttered darkly.

"I wish I wasn't," Chris said, looking down at her as she was still in his arms.

Out of the bushes, came a large, muscular bear with red fur. He had on a red plaid vest that had been ripped at the sleeves. The bear pawed at the ground with its massive paws.

"Yep…That's the circus bear alright!" Chris said as he looked at the bear. "I wish I remembered what his name was though…it started with a "B" or something."

"T-that's the circus bear?" Jill said in a high-pitched frightened voice. The bear looked like he belonged in a zoo more than a circus! He was huge, built like a truck. But, for some odd reason, he did seem to have the "teddy-bear" like aura floating around him. He just looked angry on the outside, but seemed like a fluffy lovable guy on the inside.

"Maybe it's Bobo!" Chris shouted.

Jill glared at him. "That's not working…and could you let go of me please?"

Chris muttered sorry and let go of her.

"Do you think the bear can talk since everything else can talk in this weird place?" Jill asked Chris.

"It's worth a shot," Chris said with a shrug. "Hey, bear-boy! What's your problem?!"

"I don't think that'll work Chr-"

"Who you calling "bear-boy" squirt?" The bear bellowed in a gruff voice.

Jill realized the voice right away. Then she looked over the bear once more. The vest DID look awfully familiar…

"Barry?" Jill asked. "Barry is that you?"

"Barry!" Chris shouted cheerfully. "That's the circus bear's name! Barry, the Gun Juggling, Ball-Balancing, Rocket Launching Bear!"

"That's former Gun Juggling, Ball-Balancing, Rocket Launching Bear to you!" Barry shouted in a disgruntled voice to Chris. He looked at Jill. "And who are you? I've never seen you in this place before…"

"I'm Jill! Jill Valentine! Don't you remember me Barry?"

Barry walked up to her and sniffed her. "No…I've never seen you before." He turned his gaze to Chris. "But I've seen this clown before. Chris used to be my buddy before the circus captured me. He tried to bust me out of there…that didn't work. We haven't seen each other in a year."

"Were you always a bear?" Jill asked.

"No," Barry replied. "The Goblin King turned me into one because I didn't pay his stupid taxes. I was too embarrassed to go home to my wife and two kids so I went to the forest. That was when I met Chris and then the circus captured me. Chris tried to break me out, got his ass kicked pretty good and flew the coop."

"Make me sound like a bad guy, why don't you…" Chris muttered.

Barry looked at him and snarled. "You left me alone for a year…I went insane! I broke out of there and came back to the forest, just so I can find you and kick your ass to the moon."

Chris rolled his eyes at the bear.

Jill looked at the two. Testosterone was definitely in the air and Jill was not going to have the two get involved with a hand-to-paw brawl. But thankfully, she had a plan.

Jill glared at the two. "Listen…I have a plan and if both of you don't get along and listen, I'll kick both of your asses into next year."

Barry and Chris gave each other worried glances and then looked at Jill.

"Good…alright. I know both of you are on a strained relationship and are begging to get at each other's throats. But listen, maybe you both can work together and we can go to the Goblin King together."

"What's in it for me?" Barry asked.

"We can try to get your humanity back. I'm sure you miss your wife and kids very much."

Barry looked at the ground and shuffled his paws in the dirt. Then he looked up at Jill.

"Fine…I'll go with you," Barry muttered. "But you better promise that I'll become human again."

"It's a deal! Are you okay with it Chris?"

Chris shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Jill smiled and nodded. "Good. Now let's go."

-And the trio walked on through the forest. It was only a few minutes when Chris' cheerful voice broke the silence.

"There it is! There's the labyrinth and the castle!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! ^^ I'd like to wish a special thanks to my readers and reviewers. You guys are great! I'd also like to thank my cats Carl and Patch for keeping me enterained as I wrote this. You guys are so funny! :D**

**Anyways, please review and I'd greatly appreicate it if there are no flames. Thank you all.**


	6. Take a Left, Now a Right

**_Welcome to Wonderland…_**

**_Chapter Six: Take A Left, Now a Right_**

* * *

Chris ran up to the entrance of the labyrinth. It was composed of thick marble walls that stood about ten feet tall, making it impossible for anyone to climb up over it to see or cheat their way through the maze. Jill followed after him at a brisk pace while Barry followed behind her at a very unenthusiastic slow walk. Chris stood at the mouth of the labyrinth and Jill walked over to his side. She was in shock at how nicely kept the walls of the labyrinth were. The walls were thick and marble and that stood about ten feet tall, making it impossible for anyone to climb up over it to see or cheat their way through the maze.

_Oh great…This is going to make things more difficult._

"Here we are!" Chris said cheerfully. "The Great Labyrinth that has the Goblin King's castle right in the middle of it."

"Not to rain on your parade there, sunny boy, but there is nothing to be excited about," Barry grumbled, his ears flicking at Chris. "Don't you remember the stories about the labyrinth?"

"There are stories of this place?" Jill asked the bear.

Barry looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah. Some nut job made this labyrinth for the Goblin King. His name was like…something Trevor-Anyway, the guy went mad and now his spirit or some bullshit like wanders around the labyrinth, scaring the morons that travel through it. Only so many have made it through it alive…"

"Wait…Chris said you made it to the castle before because you were part of the circus," Jill said thoughtfully. "Isn't there like a service entrance or something?"

Barry shrugged his huge shoulders and sat down on the ground. "Yeah…but I forgot where it is or what it even looked like."

"What do you mean you forgot?!" Jill shouted at Barry.

Barry glared at her. "I was in a cage that had a drape over it. What the hell were you expecting me to do? See through it?!"

"I was hoping you'd remember!" Jill shouted back at the bear.

"I got it!" Chris said, interrupting the two's argument.

"Huh?" Barry and Jill said, looking at Chris in confusion.

"It obvious! We just use a compass and we'll be able to get through the labyrinth in no time."

Jill rubbed a hand through her hair. "Um…that's great and all but-"

"But we don't have a compass, dumbass," Barry grumbled, finishing her sentence.

"On the contrary, my lady and bear friend," Chris laughed.

He reached into the green dress pants he had on and begin digging through his pants for something. Jill watched Chris in both amusement and disgust as he dug around his pants.

_Must not watch…My god, am I getting turned on by this or something? Valentine! You should be ashamed of yourself. Checking out your partner like that! How old are we?_

Jill face reddened as she continued to watch Chris. Barry looked up at her and nudged at her with his head.

"Young lady…why the hell are you looking at the man like?" Barry grumbled in a low voice.

"Don't blame me!" Jill hissed in the same tone. "What else am I suppose to look at, huh? That creepy bird in the tree or something?"

Barry paused and then shrugged. "Good point…"

"Found it!" Chris exclaimed at he pulled a compass out of his pants. He looked at Jill. "You want to hold it?"

"No!" Jill said quickly. "I mean, I don't know how to work those things and you're probably way better at it than I am."

Chris shrugged. "Okay then. Now let's get moving! We need to get to the Goblin King before moonrise!"

"But it's only like…two o' something in the afternoon," Jill muttered. "And why do we have to be there before moonrise?"

"Because that Trevor son of a bitch will eat us if we don't get the hell out of there before then," Barry said as he walked into the labyrinth. Jill couldn't help but laugh a little at how the way Barry walked now that he was a bear. It looked so…funny in a way.

"Are you ready Jill?" Chris asked suavely, placing a hand on her shoulder. Thankfully, it was not the hand that he had shoved down in his pants, making Jill more than relieved.

"Um…yeah," Jill responded. "Let's go or else we'll be eating Barry's dust."

Chris laughed. "Don't worry! It's not like Barry can move very fast as a bear."

"I heard that little man!" Barry roared.

Chris smiled and walked into the labyrinth. Jill stood still and shook her head.

"This is great…with friends like this; a girl can go far…" She grumbled before walking into the labyrinth.

Chris was ahead on the group. Barry and Jill followed after him, side by side. Chris looked at the compass and then looked at Jill and Barry.

"Okay!" Chris said. "The castle is south of the forest, so we just follow the arrow south and then we'll get there…eventually."

"What do you mean by eventually?" Jill asked.

"It means that's he going to get us lost," Barry grumbled.

"No! It means that we will get us out of here in like an hour or so," Chris said.

"But you said eventually," Jill pointed out.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did," Barry butted in. "Now can we just get this over with? I want to get out of here without a major headache from the boy and before that Trevor guy comes."

"Alright, keep your fur on your body bear man," Chris said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah? And you try to keep the skin on your bones…" Barry growled.

"Stop arguing or I'll skin you both!" Jill shouted over the two.

Barry and Chris looked at Jill, wide expressions of fear on their faces.

"Um…I'll be listening to the lady now," Barry said quietly.

"Me too," Chris agreed.

The trio walked down the long marble hallway-ish path until they came to the first division. One way led to the left, the other to the right. The group stopped as Chris examined the compass.

"So where to now, oh smart one?" Barry asked.

"Hm…according to my compass, we were going south when we entered," Chris said thoughtfully.

Jill sighed and shook her head. "We already knew that Chris."

"I want to use the expression of 'right tighty, lefty loosy' but I don't think it'll work here."

Barry rolled his eyes. "No…you think?"

"But I think we should take a left!"

"Why left?" Jill asked.

"Because, people are usually expecting you to take a right so if you go in the direction that doesn't seem very obvious, then you'll probably get there!"

Barry and Jill looked at him blankly. _If he gets us killed, I hope I'll see him in hell…_

"That actually does sound kind of smart," Barry said, totally astounding Jill. "I mean, that's what the Goblin King wants, not for anyone to come near his castle."

"Now that you say it that way, it does sound pretty smart," Jill said quietly.

Chris smiled at them, a triumphant glow in his brown eyes.

"Alright then! Left it is!" He said cheerfully, and led the group to the left.

The trio walked through the marble walled labyrinth, listening to Chris's judgment as he looked at the compass in his hands. The sun began to sink down and by Jill's guesstimation, it was probably three or four in the afternoon. Since it was summer, thankfully, it wouldn't be dark for another few hours. But it seemed like they were walking around in circles. Jill couldn't see the castle from over the tall walls, but the apparent smell of feet was becoming very, very strong, making Jill want to gag.

"That's it. We're lost aren't we?" Jill asked, breaking the silence.

"We're not lost, Jilly Bean!" Chris reassured her. "We're almost there, I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah, that's what you said that early," Jill said in an angry tone. "The only thing that I'm sure of is the horrendous smell of feet and the sun almost damn near blinding me."

"That's actually a sign. Well, the feet part anyway," Chris said.

"Oh, yeah sure," Jill said sarcastically. "We're probably getting closer to some moron's dirty sock collection!"

"Actually, Jill," Barry said, tugging on her pant leg with his mouth to get her attention. "He's right. The castle smells like that so we're probably almost there."

"Do you still hate Chris or something? Because you're agreeing with him and awful lot in the past hour…"

Barry shrugged. "I guess not, but I'm still a little pissed at him."

The group came up on another T-division. They stopped and waited for Chris to make his judgment. He looked down at the compass and scratched his chin.

"I got it!" Chris shouted.

"What is it?" Barry and Jill asked in unison.

"Take a right," Chris said simply. "You'll see after we do."

Jill looked at Barry and shrugged. _No choice but to believe him, I guess._

The two followed Chris right. Right led down a straight path with a large bush that was at the end of the path. The group instinctively quickened their pace to a brisk walk, almost a run. At the end of the pathway, they walked through the bush. It was thick and Jill could feel sharp twigs poking her as she walked through. _Right now, I wish I had Barry's thick coat…_

Then, fortunately, the bush gave way and the group found themselves in front of a giant castle. The walls of the castle were marble and white. Frames of windows and the large wooden door entrance were golden. There was a flight of stairs that led up to the entrance, shrubs and bushes planted next to the railing.

"Is this the place?" Jill asked.

"Uh-huh! This is the Goblin King's magnificent castle!" Chris announced. "Too bad such a jerkbag lives in it."

Jill looked at the very nice castle. Yeah, it was very nice but the smell of dirty feet was starting to bug her more than anything.

She smiled at Chris and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for not getting us killed. You're the best Chris!"

"So does that mean I get my kiss?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Ugh…not in front of me please," Barry said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I'm not going in there with you guys."

"Why not?" Jill asked, looking at the bear.

"A bear walking around a castle is pretty strange and could provoke us, don't you think?" Barry asked, looking at Jill.

"Oh, I guess you're right. But what will you do out here?"

Barry shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine if I hide in the bushes. There are some berries I can snack on while you guys do business. But if you guys get in trouble or Chris pulls anything funny with you, I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Jill smiled. _There's the parental side of Barry that I know and love._

She walked up to Barry and hugged him. "Thank you Barry."

"No problem," Barry said. He backed out of her arms and shook himself. "Now get going before someone notices you."

"Right!" Jill and Chris said in unison.

"Be safe now," Barry said as he went back into the bushes.

"Bye Barry," Chris said. He turned to Jill. "You ready?"

Jill nodded and the two walked up the stairs to the large wooden door. The two were silent when they walked up the stairs, but halfway up Chris spoke.

"Do you really want to go back home?" He asked.

Jill looked at him. He had a cheerful expression on his youth face but there was disappoint in his eyes, like he didn't want to leave.

Jill looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I want to go back home, but I don't want to leave here either. I know that this place is odd and stuff, but feels kind of like home."

Chris nodded. "Alright. Let's just hope the Goblin King listens and hopefully he'll be able to bring you home."

They were at the large wooden door. Chris looked at the knob and grasped it. Jill looked at him with a brow raised.

"Um…shouldn't we knock?" She asked.

"Knock? Nah! If we knock, we'll more than likely get thrown into a dungeon. Besides, the entrance is never guarded so we can just walk on in. But when we get in, we have to be careful. If he or his minions catch us, we're as good as dead."

"Got it," Jill said, a little uncertainly.

Chris pulled the door open a crack, far enough for them to squeeze through quietly. Jill went in first and immediately, the smell of dirty socks and possibly rotten fruit hit her like a wall. She quickly covered her nose and mouth with her shirt. It helped a little, but not completely. Chris shimmied in and shut the door quietly behind him.

"You okay Jill?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You look sick."

"I'm fine, just that smell is horrible."

"It is, just wait till you get to the throne room."

Jill didn't even want to think about. _This Goblin King better be pretty powerful or she's going to throw everyone who is in the castle into a furnace._

"So how are we going to get there undetected?" Jill asked.

Chris looked around for something that could help. Then, he stopped two large vases that could hold him and his lady friend. They were on a cart too, which was currently unguarded.

"Those! We'll hide in the vases," Chris said, walking up to the cart. He took Jill's hand and dragged her to the cart along with him.

"Whoa…that's really convenient. Let's just hope they are going to the throne room."

Chris helped Jill into one of the vases and then got himself in the other. Footsteps came up shortly after, two sets of them.

"Alright!" Someone said. He had a high screechy voice with a hint of an English accent, pointing out that it was someone Jill couldn't have known. "I will take these to the throne room."

_Wow…now it's just really convenient._

"Good," A different voice said. This was deep and smooth, like it belonged to someone who does the midnight broadcast of a love song radio station. "I'll go with you. These vases are pretty heavy so I'll help you."

And the cart began to move. The vase was kind of cramp, but soon Jill would be able to move and hopefully be able to go home. But, what about the people she met? Sure, she met them once before in her reality but if she left here; it was like losing a bunch of friends at once. And Chris…he was especially charming and kind in this world. She would be…sad if she left him.

_Get it together Valentine. He's like this back home to you, so you won't be missing a thing, I think._

_But still-_

The cart stopped, ruining Jill's train of thought. She heard a door creek open and the cart began to move. Once again, the wall of stench hit her, making her want to throw up in her mouth. But this wall was more powerful, by like ten times. In the room had just gotten into, there was laughter and merriment, a lot of it.

Jill felt her vase being picked up and set on the ground. She poked her head out of the opening, just far enough so she could look around. She was in large room, right next to the door the cart came in through. Chris and his vase was set right next to hers. He poked his head out of his and smiled at her.

"It's pretty good they didn't notice us," Chris whispered to her, loud enough so she could hear from over the laughter and loud conversations.

"Is this the throne room?" Jill asked.

"Yep! The Goblin King is in here too."

Jill looked to the throne. There was a man sitting on the throne. A black-gloved hand covered his face so she couldn't his face. But he had on a white ruffled shirt, tight gray pants and black heeled boots that went up to his knee. His hair was blonde and looked like it belonged to a rock star that belonged in an eighties hair band.

"Is that him?" Jill asked. "The guy on the throne."

"Yeah, that's him alright," Chris said, his expression hardening as he looked at the Goblin King.

"Will you morons shut up?!" The Goblin King boomed, standing up from his throne.

He removed his hand from his face. Jill looked closely at his face. He had sunglasses covering his eyes and his face looked exactly like-

_CAPTAIN WESKER?! HE'S THE GOBLIN KING?!_

**A/N: And there you have it! Thanks for reading, please review, no flames and all that good stuff. Thank you! :D**

* * *


	7. Albert Goblin King Wesker

**A/N: I do not own the song that I used in this chapter! So please don't sue me!!**

**_

* * *

_**

Welcome to Wonderland…

**_Chapter Seven: Albert "Goblin King" Wesker_**

* * *

"Captain Wesker?!" Jill whispered sharply, gazing at the man with the poofy blonde hair and sunglasses.

"No, silly Jilly Bean," Chris said. "He is no Captain. He is the Goblin King!"

"Ugh…I know that! He's my captain in the real world."

"Oh…well, I guess he is the captain of the goblin army."

"Shh! He's gonna say something!"

Jill and Chris turned their attention back to the man who is supposed to be Wesker. He walked over to one of the goblins; a dirty faced one who had on a top hat and patchy stain jacket. Goblin King Wesker grabbed the goblin by the scruff of its jacket and pulled him up to his face.

"W-what is it sir?" The goblin stuttered, trying not to make eye contact with Wesker.

Wesker didn't answer; he just looked sternly at the goblin. Jill sat up out of her vase a little, anticipating to what the Goblin King was going to say. _Come on you blonde moron, say something already…_

A smile appeared on Wesker's face. "…You remind me of the babe."

_Huh?_

"What babe?" All the goblins asked in unison.

_Oh. My. God. If he dies a lame David Bowie impression, I'm going to die._

"The babe with the power," Wesker said loudly.

The goblin's gasped in excitement. "What power?"

"Power of voodoo," Wesker replied.

"Who do?" The goblins asked.

"You do," Wesker said.

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe," Wesker said. He walked over to the balcony window and threw the goblin that he held out of the window.

Jill watched the goblin fly out the window and tried to stifle a chuckle. She didn't want the goblins and the Goblin King to find out that Chris and she were hiding in the throne room. The goblins shouted and cheered. Wesker walked back to the center of the room.

"Quiet!" he shouted, and the goblins automatically quieted down.

_Oh, great…I feel a song coming on._

And just as Jill predicted, Goblin King Wesker began his best David Bowie impression and began to sing, with the goblins cheering him loudly.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue. Nobody knew!"

Wesker placed his hands on his face and had a shock expression on his face. "What kind of magic spell to us?"

This time, the goblins answered back in song. "Slime and snails? Or puppy dogs? Thunder or lightning?"

"And baby said," Wesker sung, pointed over a Jill and Chris' direction. Both of them immediately ducked back into their vases and thankfully, Wesker didn't notice. Jill was trying her best not to laugh at Wesker's horrible impression of a David Bowie song. Frankly, it sounded like nails scratching a chalk board. Jill bit her tongue to resist the urge to laugh during the chorus.

"Dance magic, dance," Wesker continued singing. The goblins provided the background singers and repeated what he just said. Surprisingly, to Jill, the goblins were better singers than the main singer. _No wonder Wesker ever participated at the S.T.A.R.S. karaoke nights…_

"Dance magic, dance. Put that baby spell on me." Wesker paused before singing again. "Jump magic, jump. Jump magic, jump. Put that magic jump on me. Slap that baby, make him free!"

"Why are we singing about a baby when there is no baby here?" Jill heard one goblin ask.

"You got me," Another answered. "Just sing along because I don't want to be thrown out the window."

And Jill couldn't take it anymore. She began laughing loudly, making her vase shake. Hell, she could even here Chris laughing just as loudly as her in his vase. She didn't even care if the goblins or Wesker could hear her laughing. Witnessing Wesker trying to sing was probably one of the rarest and funniest things to see in the world.

Suddenly, the vase began shaking too hard and fell over, breaking instantly as soon as it hit the ground. Jill stopped her laughing and looked up at the mob of goblins and their king. She sat up and tried to smile innocently.

"Um…hello," She greeted quietly.

No one answered.

Finally, Chris' vase fell over and broke, revealing the hiding Redfield. He looked at Jill, at the mob of goblins and then back at Jill, a boyish smile appearing on his face.

"Looks like we've been found out, huh?" He asked in a whisper.

Jill nodded.

"Silence! Who are you fools and why are you in my castle?" Goblin King Wesker boomed, out of his David Bowie impression.

"I-I-I…" Jill tried to say, but felt her words choke in her throat. Thankfully, Chris was there to save the day.

"We came here to visit you," Chris said boldly. "My friend here is trying to get back home to her world and we thought that-"

Wesker held up his hands to silence Chris. "Whatever Chris but who is your little friend?" Wesker pointed at Jill with a bony finger and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Jill Valentine," Chris answered for Jill, once again. "Will you help us out or not?"

Wesker turned his back to them and walked over to his throne. He had look on his face that he was deep in thought, but Jill knew that he could give a rat's ass about her problems. _He is just like the Wesker at home…_

"How about this…no!" Wesker shouted.

"Why not?!" Jill demanded. "Why the hell won't you help me?"

"Frankly my dear, I don't like you," Wesker said as he stood up from his throne. He grabbed a sword that sat on the table next to him and held it out. He pointed the sharp blade at Jill. Jill glared at him and he returned the glare. "I dare you to try to yell at me once again…"

"Stop it!" Chris shouted. He jumped at Jill and wrapped a protective arm around her. He looked at Wesker with pure hatred in his eyes.

_Oh boy…now I can feel the testosterone in the air…_

"You touch her and I'll gut you like a fish," Chris hissed through gritted teeth.

Wesker threw his head back and laughed, pulling the sword away from Jill. He began walking to his throne and sat back down in it.

"You really think you can protect her?" Wesker asked coldly. "You couldn't even protect the last one of her!"

Jill looked at Chris in confusion. "Last one of me?" she repeated quietly.

"It's a long story, Jilly Bean," Wesker said with a crooked smile. _How the hell did he know my nickname that Chris gave me?_ "I'm sure my friend Chris here will tell you all about it in the dungeon."

Wesker snapped his fingers and from underneath Jill and Chris, a trap door opened. The duo fell down it, screaming as they fell. Jill looked up, seeing the light disappear. Chris' arm was still wrapped around her as they fell down the seemingly bottomless hole.

She knew it…they were going to fall to their deaths or be locked up in a dungeon for God only knows. But then, something hit her. Why was Chris so defensive about her in the throne room? Was did Wesker make the comment of "couldn't even protect the last one of her"? If they did make it to the dungeon, she was going to ask Chris just exactly what the hell is going on.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, next chapter is the dark chapter where Chris reveals stuff...yay! Thanks for reading! **


	8. The Other Jill

**_Welcome to Wonderland…_**

**_Chapter Eight: The Other Jill_**

* * *

"Jill…Jill! Wake up, please!"

Jill slowly opened her eyes and saw Chris' face looking worriedly at her. His face went from worried to happy when she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was holding onto her, still after holding her from the fall down the dark hole.

"Jill! You're okay!" Chris said cheerfully, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ow! Chris, you're squishing me!" Jill said, squirming a little in his warm embrace.

"Opps…sorry," Chris said, backing off but still holding onto her arms.

Jill shook her head. Suddenly, her head began to pound and hurt as if she hit it on something.

"Ouch! My head hurts," She grumbled. "What happened? Why was I knocked out?"

"You hit your head on the ground when we made it into the dungeon," Chris explained. "You were only knocked out for like five minutes."

"We're in the dungeon now?" Jill asked groggily, placing a hand on her head.

"Yeah," Chris nodded. He stood up and looked down at Jill. "Do you think you can stand?"

Jill nodded. Chris reached out a hand and helped her up. Jill stumbled and staggered at first, but after some assistance from Chris; she was able to stand just fine. She looked around the dungeon room. It was just a ten by ten room with nothing but stone walls. No bars or doors, but a small window that was only about a foot tall and about eight feet from the ground. The room was covered and smelt like dust. There was a small cot in the room and that was the only furniture. A skeleton was in the corner. Leftover rags were still on it and a rat's nest seemed to be in one of the eye holes.

"This place is nice…" Jill said sarcastically.

"Yeah…Not one of the nicely kept places in the castle," Chris said, trying to make the situation brighter.

Jill tried to chuckle at the comment, but couldn't. She sighed and walked over to the cot. When she sat down on it, it made a horrible creaking sound. Chris walked over and sat down next to her. The two sat silently on the cot.

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" Jill asked quietly, looking at the stone walls.

"What?" Chris looked at her.

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

"No we're not!" Chris said. "I'm sure Barry will come and save us…hopefully."

"Yeah…" Jill muttered.

"Well, even though this seems hopeless, we need to still try to have hope," Chris reassured her.

The two sat in silence again. Then, Jill remembered something that had happened when they were in the throe room. Goblin King Wesker said something about another Jill that was in this world and something how Chris "couldn't protect her", so to say.

Jill turned to face Chris. "Hey…what's this about another me?" Jill asked.

Chris' jaw clenched and his hand tightened up into a fist. Jill looked at his body language and automatically knew that she shouldn't have asked that.

"Sorry," she apologized. "If you don't want to answer, you don't-"

"No, I should be sorry, Jill," Chris interrupted. He turned to look at her. "I should've of told you earlier."

"What is it?" Jill asked with concern in her eyes.

Chris looked down at the dirty floor and took a deep breath. Then, he looked back up at her. "A long time ago, there was this girl. She was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life." Chris chuckled a little. "Funny thing is…she looked a just like you and had the same name as you."

Jill blushed a little at what he said. _In a way, he was calling me beautiful…or the other me, who knows…_

"We basically hit it off right away," Chris continued. "She was amazing and willing to take on anything that got in our way." Chris' smile faded and a hard look came to his face. "Then…Wesker came along."

"Wesker?" Jill repeated his name with a frown on her face. The bastard king's name was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. "What did he do?"

"He didn't like that Jill and I was seeing each other," Chris said coldly. "He was jealous of us, so to say. One day, he kidnapped both of us and brought us to his castle." Chris hesitated and looked away from Jill. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears or something like that.

"What happened next?" Jill asked quietly, caringly.

Chris took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "When we got here, we were thrown into one of his sealed off rooms. He walked in, looked at Jill and said 'It's either me or death. Choose me, and your boy toy will live. Choose wrong and you die. What do you chose?'" Chris began to choke a little on his words. "She…she couldn't say anything. She looked at me, with tears in her eyes and simply said to me 'I'm sorry.'…Then, next thing I know, she was…she was…d-dead. In my arms."

Jill looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. _I…died in this world?_

That was when tears began to stream down Chris' face. Jill gulped and placed a hand on his shoulder. She then pulled him into her arms and hugged. She felt warm tears on her shoulder and rubbed his back, whispering comforting words. After several moments in her embrace, Chris broke the embrace and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Chris mumbled. Chris wiped one last tear away and continued on with his story. "After that, Wesker had his goons throw me out into the forest. Not long after that, I met Barry. He took me in and took care of me before he got captured and sent away to the circus. Then, a while after that, I say the gingerbread house and you walked out of it." A small smile came to his lips and he looked up at the ceiling. "I thought that my Jilly Bean came back to me from the dead."

"So that's why you seemed to know me right away and weren't very scared to show it," Jill said in a quiet tone.

Chris looked at her and nodded. "Uh-huh. I knew your name, but I didn't want to scare you by telling you that I knew your name. So, I just called you ma'am for a while."

Jill chuckled a little. "Figures…But I knew your name right away and told you yours."

"Huh…I guess you did," Chris said, his cheeriness beginning to return. "Is there a me where you came from?"

"Uh-huh,' Jill answered. "He acts just like you too…He's always looking out for me like I'm his little sister or part of his family. Hell, he and I basically are family. In fact, I kind of lo-"

Jill bit her tongue, trying not to say anymore. She looked at Chris as her cheeks began to turn pink. A sneaky smile came to his face.

"I won't tell," Chris said quietly.

Jill broke out into laughter, and Chris joined in with her. Then, she let out a big yawn and looked at Chris.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I guess I'm a little tired."

"Well…it might be while till help or Barry comes," Chris said, looking out the little window. "I think we should get some sleep before we try to think of a way out."

"Alright," Jill nodded.

Chris stood up. "You can sleep on the cot and I can sleep on the floor."

Jill held up a hand and grabbed Chris' wrist. "But the floor is disgusting and I'm sure a rat lives in that skeleton."

'What do you have in mind then?" Chris blinked at her.

"Well…we could share the cot," Jill mumbled.

Chris turned around and sat back on the cot. "Well, if you say so!"

"Just…try not to push me off of the bed," Jill said.

"That's a promise," Chris said with an innocent smile.

"Okay…" Jill yawned before resting her head onto the bed. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. But before she was truly in a deep sleep, she heard the sound of Chris' voice.

"I promise this to you Jill, I'll protect you and make sure you get home safely…"

Then, Jill was in a deep, almost endless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! ^^ And thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed this story. I'm so happy that you guys are sticking to it and enjoying each chapter I post! This wouldn't be the same without you guys. Next Chapter: Barry to the Rescue!**


	9. Barry to the Rescue!

**_A/N: Response time! And I do not own Resident Evil. _**

**Supermodel Sandwich: Thank you! I hope you stay tuned to find out what else happens!**

**J.L. Zielesch: Yeah, I couldn't help but use the Labyrinth referance. XD And I think Wesker could be a good David Bowie, too!**

**Ultimolu: That Wesker...he's just evil, no matter what universe he is in. XD And thank you!**

**Stardust4: Thak you! and don't worry, Barry will, hopefully, save the day!**

**Striped-Tie: It's alright! And thank you. But, I'm sorry I made you feel bad for cosplaying as Wesker. Wesker is still cool, even if he is a bastard.**

**CapcomGirl: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the coming chapters and stay with this story!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you stay stay with this story and enjoy it in coming chapters. Now, enjoy this coming chapter of "_Welcome to Wonderland.._."!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Welcome to Wonderland…_**

**_Chapter Nine: Barry to the Rescue!_**

* * *

Barry was curled up sleeping in a bush. The bush was actually where the group had came out of when they completed the labyrinth and since Barry didn't want to be seen, he just stayed there and slept. The only action he'd seen since Jill and Chris were gone was one of the goblins being thrown out of a window. Barry knew in his heart that he wanted to go check on the little guy to see if he was hurt, but in the end Barry grumbled an "Oh, fuck that…The bastard that guy works for turned me into a bear."-and decided to sleep in the bush till Chris came out of the castle, being that Jill was able to go home.

But Barry knew that the Goblin King would say no. He was a bastard in every way, shape and form. He probably even threw them into one of his dungeons and they were probably waiting for the Great Barry the Bear to come save the day. Barry sneezed at the idea and went back to sleep. _Naw…those kids would be fine._

Then, as the sun was beginning to get into the bush and bother Barry, something zapped at his dreams, immediately jolting him and waking him up.

"My 'Stupid Morons are in Trouble senses' are tingling," Barry said, looking around the area. "Probably Chris got thrown into a dungeon…figures. But I have no idea where the dungeon is. If only I can find something that could give me his scent so I can find him."

Barry looked down at his paws and saw the compass that Chris used when they were getting through the labyrinth. Barry put his nose down to the compass and sniffed it, recoiled after taking one whiff of it.

"Oh yeah, he had that shoved down his pants before he even used it!" Barry shouted in disgust. "Well…it's better than nothing…"

Barry looked back down at the compass and took a few more sniffs. Then, he began to move on a trail to find the dungeon around the huge castle.

* * *

_Jill was running down the hallway with her overgrown cat, Boots, in her arms. She had no idea why she was running, but continued to run. She slowed down to a walk and looked at the walls, realizing where she was at._

_'Why am I in the R.P.D. building?' Jill asked herself. She looked down at Boots, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiled at her cat and nuzzled his back with her nose. 'I missed you so much, my wittle Bootsie."_

_Boots ignored her and continued sleeping. Jill chuckled and kept on walking. She took a turn down the hallway and saw the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office. She walked up to the door. After shifting her cat to one arm, she grabbed the handle and twisted the handle. It was unlocked. She pushed open the door and walked in, closing the door behind when she got into the office._

_It was dead quiet inside. No one was there too. Even the lights were turned off. She walked over to the closest desk and set her sleeping cat down gently onto the surface. She walked over to the light switch and was about to flip the lights on, until-_

_"Hello Jill," a familiar voice said smoothly, startling Jill._

_She turned around and saw Chris, the real Chris in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, sitting at his desk. Jill smiled instantly at the sight of her partner. Finally! She wasn't in that storybook world anymore._

_"Chris!" She said cheerfully, walking over to his desk. He stood up and hugged her once she made it close to him._

_"Jill! Are you okay?" Chris asked, breaking from the embrace to move a piece of hair from her face._

_"Yeah," Jill nodded. "You'll never believe the adventure I just had."_

_"I can't wait to hear it," Chris laughed._

_She looked into his brown eyes and he looked into her hazel ones. Their faces getting closer to each other, almost touching, until-_

_"Good, now get up you two," Chris' voice switched to sound like Barry's gruff voice._

_"What?"_

"I said get up you two! Jill! Chris!"

Jill's eyes flew open. She felt a warm weight around her waist and saw Chris' arm wrapped around her.

"Chris…" She said quietly as she exhaled a breath.

"Hello, Jill! Look up at the window!"

Jill looked up over at the window and saw Barry's bear head looking at her. Never had she been so relieved in her whole life.

"Barry!" Jill looked over at Chris and shook him gently. "Chris! Chris, wake up. Barry's here to save us."

"No, mom," Chris said groggily. "I don't wanna go to school. Can't you see I'm hangin' with my-

"Chris!" Jill hissed this time, shaking him even harder. "Wake up!"

Chris' eyes shot open and he sat up in the cot. "Wha-?!" He looked over and Jill and smiled innocently. "Oh, hey Jill. I could've sworn you just said 'Barry's here.'"

"That's because I am here to save you," Barry said.

Chris jumped at the sound of Barry's voice and looked up at the small window.

"Barry! How did you find us?" Chris asked, fumbling out of bed and over Jill, for that matter.

"Well, I first smelt that compass that you had shoved down your pants," Barry said. "Then I walked around the perimeter of the castle till I caught your scent, which I found coming from this little window."

"You're more like a bloodhound than I bear if you were able to do that," Jill said as she crawled out of bed.

Barry shrugged and looked at her. "So I take it the Goblin King didn't help you."

"I'm still here, so yeah," Jill said. "But we'll tell you everything as soon as you can help us out of here."

Barry rolled his eyes. "But I wanted to hear it now…Alright fine."

"But, how are you going to get us out?" Jill asked.

Chris walked up to Jill and patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about that. Barry has a very special way of getting us out."

Jill looked over at the window. Barry was gone. She looked at Chris.

"Um…where did Barry-"

"BANZAI!!!" Barry shouted. Something that felt like a mini-tremor or an earthquake came after and the sound of it seemed to come closer.

Chris tightened his grip on Jill's shoulder and ran to the other side of the room. Just as they made it to the other side, the wall where the window was crashed and caved in. Jill jumped at the sound of the wall breaking and turned around to see what had happened. At first, there was a large dust cloud where the wall was, but when it cleared, Jill could see a huge circular hole where she and Chris could escape. Barry was standing in the hole, shaking his fur furiously to get the dust out.

"Ugh…I haven't done that in ever," Barry said, almost sickly.

Jill ran over to the bear and hugged him like he was only a teddy bear.

"Thank you Barry!" Jill said cheerfully.

"No problem Jill, but you can let go of me."

Jill apologized and let go of Barry. Chris went through the hole and helped Jill out.

"But we need to get out of here and fast," Barry said, looking at the two. "Those goblins and their king must've heard the wall break."

"But how can we get out of here without going through the labyrinth?" Jill asked. "I'm guessing it's, like, five o' clock in the afternoon and if we get stuck in there when night comes, we're screwed."

"I know a way!" Chris exclaimed.

"Huh?" Barry and Jill said, looking at Chris in confusion.

"When I was here the first time, I found a secret underground tunnel that led out of here."

"Underground tunnel?" Jill repeated. This place is just becoming more and more confusing with each passing minute…

"Yeah! It's over by a rose bush. Which is…over there!"

Chris pointed over in the western direction. Jill had to squint her eyes just to see the lone rose bush that was surrounded by what appeared to be stink weed.

"What are we waiting for?" Barry asked before thundering over to the rose bush.

Chris took Jill's hand and chased after the bear. Jill, at first, stumbled to get into a nice stride and was nearly dragged by Chris.

"I don't want to go through the stink weed," Jill hissed.

"Oh, quit your bitching or we'll get killed by the Goblin King," Barry retorted.

"You gotta point," Jill growled.

Barry was the first to run through the stink weed and over to the rose bush. Jill covered her nose with her shirt as she and Chris ran through it to the bush. When they were next to the rose bush, Jill couldn't even see anything that might lead them to this 'secret tunnel'.

"Where is it?" Jill said. She heard something that sounded like a siren in the background, which meant that the goblins found out that they escaped.

Chris dug under the bush, regardless of the thorns, and found a large hole that could even fit Barry.

"Come on!" Chris shouted. "Just slide down this." He looked at Jill and smiled. "Ladies first."

"But what if-"

Barry interrupted Jill and nudged her into the hole. "Just get into the damn hole!"

Jill screamed as she fell into the hole and slid down. The slide seemed to be endless. But thankfully, she could hear Chris behind her yelling "Whee!" and Barry yelling at Chris to "Shut up or else they'll here us!" Jill wanted to laugh at the two of them, but felt her ass hit the ground hard on a flat surface.

She looked around where she was at. Thankfully, the long, stretching hallway was lit by torches. _This must be the tunnel…_

"Geronimo!" Chris shouted, before landing right on top of Jill's back.

"Sacagawea!" Barry shouted, landing on Chris' back.

"This is the tunnel!" Barry said looking around the area. "It sure is nice."

"Can't breathe…" Jill said, grasping at the dirt to try to pull herself out of the dog pile.

"Opps…sorry," Barry said, climbing off of Chris. Chris got off of Jill and helped her up.

"Where does this lead to?" Jill asked.

"To a river, all we have to do is go straight," Chris said.

"Alright," Barry said. "Lead the way Chris."

And Chris did. He led the trio through the long tunnel. Besides meeting up with the occasional bat, the group traveled the tunnel safely. Actually, the bats were very well-mannered Jill thought, _even if it was…odd that they were wearing bow-ties, top hats and drinking tea from cups._

Once they got out of the tunnel, the now beginning to set sun hit them like a brick wall. After adjusting to the light, Jill looked around the area. The group exited from a cave and was now alongside a flowing river. The river was wide and was relativity calm. The trio walked to the riverside and sat down in the grass, looking at the river.

"So…now what?" Jill asked.

"Huh?" Chris said, looking at the woman.

"How the hell am I going to get home now?" Jill asked.

"Not with the help of the Goblin King, that's for sure," Barry said jokingly.

Jill wanted to laugh but couldn't find it in her heart to. She sighed and rested her head on her arms. Barry's ears dropped sympathetically.

"Sorry…" He said quietly.

Chris placed a comforting hand on Jill's shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry…we'll find a way, somehow."

Jill placed her hand over Chris'. "I hope so…"

The trio sat in silence for a few moments, looking at listening to the sound of the water. Barry's ears perked forward and his eyes brightened. He looked at Jill and Chris cheerfully.

"I know!" Barry said excitedly. "Fight the Goblin King. Challenge him to a duel!"

"What?" Jill asked.

"We'll find Enrico, the singing sword, the most powerful sword in the land!" Barry shouted, standing up to his feet.

Jill's heart lifted at the name. She smiled at Barry. "Enrico the Singing Sword?" she said, trying not to laugh at the name.

"I've heard of it before," Chris said. "He has an amazing singing voice and can slay even dragons. But lately, all he's been singing is songs that include the words "Truly Outrageous" and "Jem".

"You mean songs from that one '80's cartoon "Jem"?" Jill asked.

"What's a cartoon?" Chris asked.

"But!" Barry's voice rose, grabbing the attention of the two. "But…I don't know where he is. Some say he's locked away in a tower guarded by an evil dog. Some say he's been lost through time."

Jill's hope immediately shattered after what Barry said.

"But…what if we find someone who might know?" Chris asked.

Barry shrugged. "That might work."

"But who to ask?" Jill asked.

"Witches!" Chris blurted out. Jill and Barry looked at him in confusion. "Witches are smart."

"Yeah, and dangerous!" Barry pointed out. "Are you nuts? They're just as bad as the Goblin King!"

"We might meet a nice one," Chris said.

"Oh, and monkeys will fly out of my-"

"Ouch! Stupid potion!" Someone shouted. The voice sounded like a young girl's and came from down the river.

"A witch!" Barry hissed.

"Let's go check it out!" Chris said, getting up and running down the river towards the voice.

"Chris! Wait!" Jill shouted. But he was already gone. She looked at Barry. "Should we go help him?"

"Yeah…we don't want him to twist his ankle or anything," Barry grumbled.

Jill nodded and the two ran down the river to catch up with Chris.


	10. Teen Witch

**CapcomGirl**: Thank you! Of course, Barry would come and save the day! He's freakin' Barry Burton for Pete's sake! Don't worry, you'll find out who the witch is in this chapter. Hope you laugh at who she is. :D

**Stardust4**: ENRICO!!! You'll find out who the witch is in this chapter. And, oh boy! Fighting Wesker! But when the fight comes…that means the end of this storybook fantasy…NO!!!

**J.L. Zielesch**: Thank you. I'm glad you find this refreshing.

**Raidenlover6**: Thank you. I was actually shocked when I found out that no one else has ever done this idea. I hope you read the coming chapters.

**Striped-Tie**: Oh boy! Alexia cosplay! That'll be exciting! I'm so happy someone caught the "Jem" reference. Trust me, there'll be more in the future. And you'll see who the witch is in this chapter. Hope it's not too big of a surprise. XD

**A/N: I do not own Resident Evil or it's characters. Also, on my deviantART page, I created a title cover thing for this story. If you go on that website, my name is the same as it is here. Please check it out! And thank you to all of the reviews and views!**

* * *

**_Welcome to Wonderland…_**

**_Chapter Ten: The Teen Witch_**

* * *

"Chris! Wait up!" Jill shouted, running after her green tuxedo friend.

Barry ran along side her, looking tired from the workout. "Ugh…I need to run more…" he grunted as he ran. "I'm getting out of shape, I think…"

Jill looked down at Barry. "Barry! Now is not the time for that crap! We need to find Chris and make sure he's not-"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

It was Chris. He was in trouble!

"Help me! I'm in trouble!"

_Didn't I just think that? Ugh…whatever, I need to save my potential man_!

"Come on, Barry!" said Jill. "We need to pick up the pace!"

"Easy for you too say!' Barry grunted. "You're not an animal now are you?"

"Now's not the time for you to be arguing with me! We need to save-"

"Yeah, yeah…we need to save your boy toy. Now shut up and keep running."

The two picked up the pace and ran blindly down the river's bank. It was a minute later they still couldn't find Chris or the supposed witch. Then, Jill spotted a cloaked figure. The figure's back was towards Jill, so she couldn't see the person's face. The person had on a hat, a witch's hat. The entire outfit was black and the person had on a robe-like dress. But Jill didn't see Chris.

"Jill, get into the bushes," Barry whispered. The bear moved slowly and carefully to the bushes.

Jill nodded and followed after the bear. She noticed that Barry had his nose pressed to the ground, as if he was looking for someone. Maybe he found Chris…that's got to be it! Chris was probably just hiding in the bushes. But why did he scream for help?

That was when Jill bumped into something that felt like a chest. She looked up and there she saw Chris' smiling face.

"You just can't resist me, can't you?" Chris whispered to her, placing a hand around her waist.

"There you are!" Jill hissed. "Wait-why did you yell for help when you're right here?"

Chris chuckled. "Because I wanted you guys to get over here to see the witch." He looked over at Barry and gave him a sneaky grin. "Told ya there was a witch!"

Barry growled and knocked Chris over with one of his massive paws, thankfully not hitting Jill over as well. Chris squealed as he fell onto the ground and Barry sat on the youth. Jill couldn't help but laugh as Barry placed a paw on Chris' head.

"You screamed for no reason just to prove your point?!" Barry hissed.

"Yeah," Chris grumbled, his body feeling crushed by Barry's weight. "You wouldn't come if I yelled 'Hey! There is a witch over here! Let's go see her!'"

Barry looked at Jill and shook his head. "Do you mind if I break one of his arms?"

Jill wiped a stray tear of laughter away. "No," Jill said, trying not to laugh. "I think he still needs it for when we get to Enrico."

Barry something Jill couldn't understand and got off of Chris. Jill crouched down to Chris' side and brushed him off, before helping him up. Barry walked over to the bush and was looking through to try to look at the witch.

"So…when will she actually show us her face because I'm kind of sick of seeing her back," Barry grumbled.

Jill and Chris crawled over to the bush and tried to look at the witch. Barry was right; she still had her back at them. _Man, if she is just going to show her back to us then she is probably really ugly or something._

"Ah poo!" The witch shouted. Her voice sounded young, like she was only a kid. Funny thing is the voice, too, just like all of the others, sounded kind of familiar.

"Jill, do you know her?" Chris asked in a whisper.

Jill didn't look at Chris and continued to look at the witch. "I don't know…her voice sounds familiar. But I've only heard it once or twice before."

Chris nodded and looked at the witch.

The witch held up her hands and chanted something inaudible, thanks to the annoying cocking bird that flew into the tree next to them. Suddenly, the witch threw hands down, turned towards the tree and pointed a finger at the tree. The shadow created by her hat so Jill couldn't see the witch's face.

"Be quiet!" The witch shouted.

All of a sudden, the tree burst into flames. The trio screamed in shock as the flames suddenly consumed the tree and was getting closer to their hideout. Barry was first to jump out of the bush and into the open. Jill took Chris' hand and followed after Barry's lead. Barry skid to a halt. Due to his abrupt stop, Jill piled up onto Barry's Back, and Chris ran into her.

"Hey…we got ourselves a Jill Sandwich!" Chris laughed. _(A/N: Jill Sandwich joke and the Mansion Incident didn't even occur yet! XD)_

Jill looked at Chris and narrowed her eyes. "Now's not the time for jokes!"

"Actually…that was a good one!" Barry laughed. "Good one, Redfield!"

"Um…can I help you?" The young girl's voice asked.

The trio looked up in the direction of the voice and saw the witch, hiding unsuccessfully behind a stump. They had completely forgotten of the girl. The group unpiled and sat in a line. Jill still couldn't see her face because of the shadows but she could tell that the witch was shy or scared.

"Um…are you a witch?" Jill asked.

"Yes I am," The witch replied. She stood up from behind the stump. "I'm still an apprentice but I'm trying to become one. I'm not very good yet…"

Jill tilted her head to the side. "Apprentice? Witch's have apprentices?"

The witch balled up her fists and stomped. "Yes they do! Now who are you? If you don't tell me, I'll do to you like that tree."

Jill looked at the tree. The flames were gone now and the only thing was left a thin black stick that looks like it was going to crumble in a few seconds. Surely, she answered, not wanting to suffer like the poor tree did.

"Um…I'm Jill, the guy in green is Chris and the bear is Barry," Jill answered, pointing down the line.

"Barry?" The witch shrieked. "You mean, 'Barry the Gun Juggling, Ball-Balancing, Rocket Launching Bear'?"

"Yeah, that's me," Barry grumbled.

The girl squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. "EEEKKK!!! I loved your show in the circus when I was a kid! You were so cool!"

She pulled out her broomstick and held it out, running over to the confused bear. "Sign my broomstick, please."

"Um…I don't have a pen," Barry mumbled.

Chris snickered at pulled a pen out of his top hat. Barry took the pen with his mouth and signed the broom. Jill was shocked at how nice his handwriting was, even when he was using only his mouth.

The witch squealed once again. The girl was acting like she just met a rock star or something. "Can I touch your fur now?"

That was when Chris lost it and broke out into laughter. He was on the ground, clutching at his stomach. The witch did not find that amusing and pointed her finger at him. Jill saw a small ball of fire at the tip of her fingers.

"Don't make me hurt you…" the witch growled.

But Chris didn't stop. Jill screamed as the flames grew larger.

"Leave him a-"

She was cut off when she saw the stump the witch hid behind burst into flames. That shut Chris up, that's for sure. Chris huddled behind Jill, hiding from the witch. The witch looked at her finger and laughed.

"Hehe…told you I'm still an apprentice," She said nervously. "My aim is still off."

_What is this girl like bi-polar or something? Her temper keeps on switching…._

"Uh-huh…so, what's your name?" Jill asked.

"I haven't told you yet?" The girl gasped. "Oh stupid me…" She tilted her hat up, so Jill could see her face. "I'm Rebecca, the greatest witch ever!...In training…"

Jill gasped and jumped up. "I remember you know!"

The S.T.A.R.S. was looking for a new member and they were considering a girl named Rebecca Chambers. She was only eighteen and fresh out of college, but the girl was a wiz kid. Jill met her a few times and she seemed like a pretty nice kid.

"You've heard of me?" Rebecca asked. Her eyes were brimming with excitement.

"Um…yeah!" Cut it, Valentine. She doesn't know that you're not from here. "I heard you were one of the, uh…greatest up and coming witches in the land!"

"You did?" Chris asked in a hushed voice.

"No, you dumbass," Jill muttered back to him. "Just go with it."

Rebecca jumped up excitedly. "Yay! I knew that I was beginning to get recognized!"

"Um…Rebecca?" Barry spoke up. "Do you know where a sword named "Enrico" is?"

Rebecca looked at the bear. "You mean "Enrico the singing Sword" Enrico?"

Jill and Barry nodded. "Yeah," Jill spoke up. "We're looking for it to defeat the Goblin King."

"Goblin King Wesker?" Rebecca repeated the name. This time, the entire trio nodded. Rebecca turned her back to them and placed a finger on her chin. "That son of a biznitch kidnapped my friend and turned him into a mouse." –Jill remembered meeting such a friend. She must've been talking about Richard, the mouse who she had to kiss to break his spell. Jill frowned at the memory and continued to listen to the witch.

She looked at the group and smirked. "I know where he is! Master told me!"

Jill took a sigh of relief. "Can you tell us where it is?"

Rebecca held up her hands. "Wait a second, missy pants. I'm going with you!"

"Huh?" _Missy pants?!_

"You heard me! I want to be the heroine that assists you guys in falling that terrible king." Rebecca flipped her short hair. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to be queen if I help you!"

"I thought you wanted to be the greatest witch in the land?" Chris asked.

Rebecca turned to him and pointed her finger at him, a scowl on her youthful face. "Don't push me, buster. A girl can have more than one dream."

Chris squealed and cowered behind Jill once again. Jill looked over at Barry.

"Should we let her come with us?" Jill asked.

Barry shrugged. "Might as well. We already have a weird bunch. One more wouldn't hurt it."

Rebecca jumped and hugged Barry tightly. "Aw! Thank you so much!"

"You're…squeezing the life…out of me…" Barry said as he felt his airway begin to get constricted by the girl. Rebecca backed off and apologized to the bear.

"So…why don't you lead the way," Jill said.

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Alrighty then! Follow me!"

Rebecca started down the edge of the river, down even further. Barry followed after her but Jill and Chris waited back a little. Chris poked his head out and rested it on Jill's shoulder. Jill looked down at him.

"Don't worry!" she said cheerfully. "I won't let kill you."

"No…I'm not worried about that," Chris said. "I'm worried about what you're going to do after I tell you that I think she pick-pocketed you."

"What?" Jill said, narrowing her eyes at Chris.

"Nothing!" Chris shouted before running after Barry and Rebecca.

Jill watched him and shook her head, following after the group at a slower pace. _Great…With friends like this…_


	11. Fear the Angry Yoga Enthusiast Gnome

**A/N: New Chapter! And Response time!**

**Tyrant Wolf**: Thank you!

**J.L. Zielesch**: Thanks! Hope this chapter is good.

**Natasha Sunderland**: I love Rebecca and I'm happy you think she's cute! And Enrico the Singing Sword reminding you of Prince Charming? Well, let's just hope Enrico doesn't be an arrogant prick like that Prince Charming fellow. I feel like Chris is the real Prince Charming in this little fairytale of sorts. ;D

**Stardust4**: Thanks! I love making Rebecca the crazy lady. XD Thanks for reading!

**CapcomGirl**: Now I know I have to pull out all of the stops to impress you in coming chapters. The Greatest Witch in the World in Training thanks you too. And I couldn't help but add the all to awesome Jill Sandwich joke. XD Thank you and happy reading! ;D

* * *

**_Welcome to Wonderland_**

**_Chapter Eleven: Fear the Angry, Yoga Enthusiast Gnome_**

Jill was at the back of the pack next to Chris, following after their new friend Rebecca the "Greatest Witch in the World in Training". Barry followed after her with a disgruntled look on her face. Ever since Rebecca agreed to show them where the tower Enrico the Singing Sword was and decided to lead the group, she was talking non-stop to her acclaimed idol, Barry. Jill was shocked at how different the girl acted in this world compared to how she acted back home. She only met Rebecca a few times for interviews but she was pretty reversed and shy. This Rebecca was why more outgoing and never seemed to shut up.

Jill sighed and looked up the sky. The sun was beginning to sink lower into the sky, the bright ball just barely above the trees. Clouds were also beginning to gather around it. Then, Jill felt something warm touch her shoulder. She looked over and saw that it was Chris' hand. She looked over at his face and he wore a concerned expression on his youthful face.

"Something wrong Jill?" He asked quietly.

Jill shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Jilly Bean…I can tell you aren't. I can read you like a book, you know."

Jill chuckled. "And that is why you piss me off sometimes."

Chris joined in on the chuckling and wrapped his arm around Jill. "But I'm still lovable, right?"

"Hm…I'll have to think about that," Jill muttered, punching his shoulder playfully.

Jill and Chris' laughter became louder. Barry and Rebecca looked at the two of them with a brow raised expression but shrugged it off and continued walking on. But then, Barry stopped walking. Rebecca stopped when Barry stopped, but Chris and Jill continued laughing and walking, running right into Rebecca and Barry.

"Hey! What the big ide-"Chris said angrily

"Sh!" Rebecca interrupted.

"What are you-"Jill was about to ask before Rebecca shushed her too. "Don't you shush me! What's going on?"

Barry's ears pinned to his skull and a snarl came across his lips. "Gnome…"

"Gnome?" Jill asked, instantly thinking of the cute little garden ornaments that people put on their front lawn. "What do you have against them?"

"Gnomes took my money once," Barry growled.

Rebecca gasped. "No one dares takes my idol's money! I will go and burn him to a crisp."

As Rebecca took out her broom, Jill placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulder, stopping her. "Easy there, Pyro…Maybe we should think this through or-"

"Sorry Jill," Barry broke in. "As much as I love agreeing with you, I want to kick this gnome's ass." He looked at Rebecca. "Let's do this!"

Rebecca giggled and shimmied out of Jill's grasp. She hopped on her broom and smiled at Jill and Chris.

"Won't be long!" Rebecca said cheerfully before ascending into the air on her broom. Barry followed her down river, running as fast as he could to keep up with her. Now, Jill and Chris were alone.

Jill looked at Chris. "Should we help them?"

Chris shrugged and sat down on a rock. "I'm sure they can handle it themselves. But let's give them five minutes."

Jill sighed and sat down in the grass, listening to the sound of the river. Well at least they were heading in the right direction and not upstream because the last thing we need is some backtracking.

"So what should we do while their gone?" Jill asked.

"I don't know," Chris answered. There was silence before Chris asked, "Wanna make out?"

Jill looked at Chris and laughed. "No thank you, Mr. Lovable…"

Chris rolled his eyes. "What's up with women and never wanting to make out with me? I'm cute and huggable and just so damn lovable!"

"We women have far superior senses than men like you," Jill said proudly, holding her head up in the air.

"Yeah sure," Chris laughed.

Suddenly, a scream broke into the air. It sounded like Rebecca's. Then, a scream that sounded like Barry followed. Jill looked at Chris with a worried expression on her face.

"C'mon!" Chris said as he stood up. He helped Jill up off of the grass and the two began running downstream.

After about two minutes of running, Jill could finally see something up ahead. It was a bear and a little girl standing next to each other, doing some weird posing. It didn't take a second glance to know that it was Rebecca and Barry. But why were they doing Advanced Yoga at a time like this.

"Rebecca!" Chris shouted.

"Barry!" Jill shouted after Chris. "It's us."

"Stay back!" Rebecca shouted. Jill and Chris listened, although confused by the command, and slid to a stop. "Get out of here as fast as you can!"

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Jill asked.

"That bastard gnome got us," Barry said. "Now get out of here while you still can."

"Too late!" A gruff voice said. Jill and Chris looked over by the riverside and a rock seemed to come to life and move. It walked up to them and narrowed his eyes. He had on the traditional garden gnome outfit but his beard and hair was black and his skin was darker. He was also about three feet tall. As Jill thought about it, his voice and his appearance seemed familiar to that of Kenneth Sullivan.

"My name is Kenneth," The gnome growled. "And you are now part of my class and prisoners, a long with these two morons who thought they could attack me when I was eating a banana."

Jill rolled her eyes. _Great…I just meet Kenneth in this world and now I'm a prisoner._

He took out his long cane, that was about as tall as Chris, and _WHAP_!-hit Jill and Chris over the head with it. "Get in line with those two!" Kenneth shouted.

"What if we don't want to?" Chris asked, earning a hit to the stomach from the cane. He fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"I feed you to the river monster," Kenneth growled.

"Come on Chris," Jill mumbled, helping him up from the ground. She helped him over to the line and held him up until he was able to stand by himself.

"Alright, morons!" Kenneth shouted. "Today, we will be doing the human pretzel."

"Do your worst!" Rebecca sneered, earning a hit over the head from the cane.

"Don't talk!" Kenneth shouted. "Anyway we'll-"

"I'm a bear; I can't do yo-OW!" Barry complained after getting hit in the head by the cane.

"You will and you will like it!" Kenneth shouted. "Now what were we going to do again? Damn…now you morons made me forget what we were going to do!"

"We were going to do the Warrior pose," Chris said.

"Oh yeah!" Kenneth said. "Now the Warrior pose is…"

"How did-"Jill was trying to ask in a whisper.

"Gnomes have horrible memories," Chris whispered and winked at her. "They can easily be thrown off by anything, including a conversation such as we just had."

Jill smiled and nodded. "Now I understand."

"Hey!" Kenneth shouted. "No talking during my class!" Kenneth slammed the end of his cane on Chris' foot, making him scream in pain, and he used the other end to hit Jill over the head.

"Come on!" Jill shouted. "This is cruel and very unusual punishment!"

Kenneth shrugged. "I know…I just love hurting people. Now…DO THE WARRIOR POSE!!!"

Jill and the others nodded and did as he said. Jill glanced over at Barry and he did have trouble standing on his hind paws, at first, but he seemed to do just fine. Jill didn't enjoy yoga and thought it was pretty stupid, but she'd do anything just to stay away from the angry lawn gnome yoga enthusiast Kenneth.

"Now, we'll do the human pretzel," Kenneth said.

"Oh, I just love pretzels!" Rebecca said cheerfully.

"I don't…I know like them with the good ol' moonshine," Barry grumbled.

"Gasp!" Rebecca looked at Barry. "You drink?"

Barry quickly began to think of something else to say. "Did I say 'moonshine'? I meant to say…Barry's Happy Drink!"

"Oo! That sounds good!" Rebecca giggled. "Can I have some later?"

Jill and Chris began to chuckle, but ended up exploding into a great laughter. Kenneth the lawn gnome defiantly was not happy now.

Kenneth walked down the line, hitting each of the group over the head with the cane.

"Shut up! All of you!" Kenneth barked. "Now-oh, great! Now I forgot what I was going to make you four do!"

"You are going to make us do the Downward Dog pose!" Chris said cheerfully.

"Oh, yes." Kenneth said. "Now to the Downward Dog…."

"Nice one Chris," Jill whispered. "How do you know all of these yoga poses?"

Chris looked at her with confusion. But before he could answer, Kenneth told them to do the pose. The group did the pose said. As they were doing it though, Jill couldn't help but look at Chris, well more appropriately, his ass.

"Psst! Jill!" Chris whispered. Jill drew her eyes away from what she was looking at and looked at Chris.

"What?" Jill asked, feeling her face get hot.

"You have a nice ass," Chris muttered.

Jill laughed and Chris joined in on the laughing. "I was thinking the same thing, about you though," Jill said as she laughed.

Due to their laughing, the two lost their balance and fell onto the ground, still throwing a laughing fit. Barry and Rebecca looked at each other in confusion, shrugged and began to laugh themselves. But the laughter drew to a close as soon as Jill could feel Kenneth's dark shadow on her.

"What's so funny?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"N-nothing sir!" Jill said as she got up from the ground.

"That's right! Nothing is funny!" Kenneth said. "And now, all of you morons stop laughing. Now we are going to do the human pretzel."

"But I'm not a human!" Barry grunted.

"Fine…for you, it's the bear pretzel," Kenneth growled.

"But I'm not a bear," Barry said "matter-of-factly". "I'm a grizzly bear!"

"Whatever! Fine! Grizzly Bear pretzel!" Kenneth yelled. "Great! You made me forget what I was going to do now!"

"You were going to let us free so we could go find Enrico the Singing Sword," Jill said brightly.

"I was?" Kenneth asked her.

"Uh-huh," Jill said with a smile. She looked at the rest of the group. "Isn't that right, guys and girl?"

The three nodded their heads quickly. "You said you were." "Yep, you were." "Let me out of here!"

"Um…if you say so," Kenneth mumbled. "You guys can go now."

"Thanks!" They said cheerfully.

"Good. Now…get lost!" Kenneth shouted.

"Yes sir…" And without a second thought, the group ran downstream and kept running until they felt they were at a safe distance away from the angry gnome.

"Phew…that was too close," Barry said when the group stopped. He shook his pelt and looked at the group. "You guys okay?"

Rebecca and the other two nodded.

"Good…at least we got out of that predicament," Barry said.

"Hey, Barr-Bear," Rebecca said, walking up to Barry. "Will you let me try some of your Happy Drink later?"

Barry's eyes widened. "Um…ah…I don't know about it. Eh, why the hell not, I guess so when I find some."

"Yippee!" Rebecca squealed cheerfully.

Chris walked over to Jill. "Nice job of helping us out of there."

Jill smiled at him. "You were the one who told me what his weakness was, so I should be thanking you. But Chris…I have a question."

"What is it?" Chris asked with a boyish smile.

"How the hell did you know all the names of the yoga poses we did?"

Chris looked at her with the confused look again. "I was just blurting out random names."

Jill laughed but then noticed that he was serious. "Um…Ah-"

"Look guys!" Rebecca shouted. "I see the tower where Enrico is!"

Jill and Chris turned to the direction Rebecca was facing and, just as she said, there was a large stone brick tower. They had found it! They found where Enrico was! Jill was one step closer to going back home.

"What are we waiting for?" Barry asked. "Let's go!"

The group walked on towards the direction of the tower. Jill smelt the smell of volcanic rock in air for some reason, but shrugged it off. It was probably her imagination and her nerves. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was almost out of site and the moon was slowly rising. Jill smiled and looked onward though. Soon, she'll be able to go home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Now, you know the drill, read, review no flames, repeat! ^^**


End file.
